Tarzan
History Tarzan was a Darumaka caught by Jen at the Desert Resort. Not much was seen of him until Jen joined Team Plasma, where (as a Darmanitan) she needed him for a special operation they were conducting. She pleaded that he was the only one that could do the job. He agreed after careful deliberation. He helped Jen retaliate against Ghetsis and Other N along with her other Pokemon, and proved to be victorious. The Sixth Member Tarzan became the sixth member of Jen's team, replacing Zolt . Despite his disobedience, she felt obligated to keep on the team to develop their bond more. Everytime she would try to train him, he would refuse and fall asleep. When Jen reached Iccirus City, the Gym Leader there attacked her, but was blocked by Tarzan. He fought against Brycen, and proved to be victorious. The two then decided to settle their differences in an official Gym battle. Tarzan fought valiantly against Brycen, defeating his Vanillish, Beartic and Cryongal. He discovered during this battle that he's able to transform into Zen Mode and use Psychic, just before he was about to get was about to get hit with a stalagmite. He accomplished a feat that none of Naruto or Jen's Pokemon were able to do: Single-handedly defeat a Gym Leader. King No More Tarzan was used in Jen's final stand against Team Plasma, along with her other Pokemon. When all of her Pokemon were transferred to a badge gate dimension, he was sent to a mine where he had to fight against Ash's Infernape whom he idolized. Infernape was going berzerk at the time, with Blaze activated and attacking anything in sight. Tarzan finally came to the realization that he needed his trainer and should start listening to her, should he end up like Infernape. When Jen and her other Pokemon were knocked out by Ghetsis's Hydregion later on, he took it upon himself to save his trainer and stop the madness. His determination and sympathy allowed Victini to come out of the Star Pokeball and aid him in his assault. With Victini's power, Tarzan was able to defeat Ghetsis's Hydregion, destroy his machine and save all of Unova. There came a price however. The power was too much for his body to take, and it began to dissolve away. Jen woke up just before Tarzan was completely gone, and the two shared their last words with each other. He apologized for not being a better Pokemon and friend towards her. When his conscious was clear of all doubts, he dissolved away with a smile on his face. Afterdeath Tarzan has appeared in a couple of visions of Naruto's. Whether it was actually his spirit or their conscious taking his form is unknown. However, he helped Naruto get over his tie to Chelsea and was able to save Brendan's Quadraxis from a rogue Machoke. He also warned Naruto of a time where someone close to him would die and he would have to look past it and continue on. Tarzan was mentioned by Jen later on, when she was going to go to Unova to battle Alder for the title of Champion. She wanted to reunite the old team but couldn't due to his absence. She was still coping with his death and finally left for Unova with an empty slot stating that no one could fill his place in the party, or in her heart. He was mentioned as Jen traveled throughout Unova when it was under an eternal winter, stating that he was the only one able to handle such a situation because of his experience battling ice types and because of his fire powers. She was able to finally open her heart later on as she befriended a Rufflet named Freedom whom became the sixth member of her team. Personality As a Darumaka, Tarzan was happy and carefree. He loved battling but was a little clumsy as his moves did not hit 100% of the time. Jen mainly kept him in storage, occasionally withdrawing him for training in fear that his clumsiness would be his own downfall. Upon evolution into a Darmanitan, he became arrogant with his new found power. He would not listen to his trainer and preferred to work alone. He would constantly disobey Jen's orders and do what he feeled like, which usually evolved sleeping. He has stated distaste for grinding as he claims that he "Does not do grinding". He also likes to fight tough battles so he can extend his own power and prove to be superior. Despite these factors, he is protective of his trainer and does not wish for her to get harmed. This was proven when Gym Leader Brycen attacked Jen, and Tarzan came out to defend her. Special Abilities According to Tarzan, some Darmanitan have mental capabilities as strong as their physical. These special Darmanitan have a form known as "Zen Mode". It is even rarer for Darmanitan to have Sheer Force and Zen Mode as their abilities. However, Tarzan is among one of these few that is able to have both abilities. He rarely uses Zen Mode however, as he prefers hand-to-hand combat. Moves Used *Facade *''Fire Fang'' *''Fire Punch'' *''Hammer Arm'' *''Flare Blitz'' *Psychic* (Moves that are italicized mean that they are currently in his moveset.) (Moves with a * mean that he is only capable of using them when in Zen Mode) Trivia *Tarzan disobeyed his trainer because he always wanted to be dominant, as most apes strive to be. *Tarzan wished for a rematch against Brycen. *Tarzan's name is based on the Disney character, Tarzan. *Tarzan has been known to be witty at times, once calling Brycen "Rock Lee" from Naruto. Category:Pokemon Category:Jen's Pokemon Category:Deceased Pokemon